powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Bogeyman Physiology
The power to be a bogeyman of godly power. Variation of Bogeyman Physiology and Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Deity/God/Goddess of Nightmares Physiology *Bogieman/Boogeyman/Boogieman/Bugbear Deity/God/Goddess Physiology *Nightmare Deity/God/Goddess Physiology *Transcendent Bogieman/Boogeyman/Boogieman/Bugbear Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Bogeyman of godly power, also known as a Transcendent Bugbear and a Nightmare Deity/God. Unlike lesser Bogeymen, Transcendent Bogeymen are oneiricpotent, but are in fact limited to nightmares and especially the nightmare realm itself. And what’s more, lesser bogeymen may warp reality only in nightmares and the nightmare world, however, Transcendent Bogeymen are highly likely to warp reality in the real world as well by creating dreams that have a massive impact on reality, making themselves capable of doing almost anything regardless of the circumstances. Some could also be retroactively immortal, meaning they can always return to life no matter what unless they are sealed away, erased from existence, or their variation of immortality is nullified. They can also absorb souls/soul energy in order to empower themselves. Applications *Curse Inducement *Darkness Manipulation *Fear Manipulation **Fear Augmentation **Fear Empowerment **Fear Inducement/Meta Fear Inducement *Illusion Manipulation/Absolute Illusion/True Illusion *Retroactive Immortality/Immortality/Absolute Immortality *Nightmare Embodiment *Oneiricpotence (limited to the nightmare realm and over nightmares). *Shapeshifting/Omnifarious **Nemesis Form *Soul/Soul Energy Absorption *Supernatural Condition/Absolute Condition *Vapor Manipulation Associations *Bogeyman Physiology *Cryptid Physiology *Demon Physiology *Fear Embodiment *Krampus Physiology *Oneiric Physiology *Oneiricpotence *Prime Being *Spirit Physiology *Tormentor *Transcendent Undead Physiology (In certain depictions). *Tulpa Physiology Limitations *If the user is retroactively immortal, it can be possible to remove or negate this form of immortality to make sure they never return back to life. *Nonexistence can also be effective as it can erase the user from existence. *The user can be imprisoned or sealed away in an empty dimension with no chance of escaping. *May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. *May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street series) *Tantabus (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pitch Black/The Bogeyman (Rise of the Guardians); formerly *Bagul (Sinister) *Phobetor (Greek Mythology) Gallery File:Freddy_Flame_Pillar.gif|After making a deal with the Dream Demons, Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street series) became a Bogeyman who murders people in their sleep. As the series went on, he grew more powerful to the point where he was able to affect the real world as he could the dream world. Tantabus ID S5E13.png|Born out of Princess Luna's guilt and depression, the Tantabus (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is a godly entity that plans to not only manipulate and corrupt the dream realm itself, but can also affect the real world once it successfully leaves the dream world. Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians).gif|Before his level of power had been waned due to being sealed away, Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) is of godly power beyond that of other Bogeymen. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Inducement Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power